Just Plain Stupid
by Bunny.W.K
Summary: Kagome had simply hoped to finish the quest and then be able to move on with her life. Sadly, things in her life never went as she had hoped. Now she can add in robot aliens and damn billionaires. Stupid Jewel, stupid fates, stupid... everything. A simple, normal day. Was that too much to ask for?


**AN:** A request I got a long time ago from Uchiha B on a Inuyasha-Iron Man-Transformers crossover. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

She panted as she took in her latest surroundings, not at all liking what she was seeing. Because, if she didn't know any better, she'd say she was in a modern day city.

Doing a complete 360° she took in the sight before her, ignoring the disbelief and shock the people around her were wearing. She had just appeared in a busy area out of nowhere, possibly a with bright flash of light or something cliche of the like.

Whipping her head, she narrowed her eyes as she felt his presence not too far off. Not only that, but there were... other's as well. Nothing like she had ever dealt with before, but she was more focused on Naraku. There were far too many people that could end up getting hurt, and knowing him, he was going to drag in as many innocent people as he could.

Tightening her grip on her sword and sheath, and took off towards where she felt the bastards aura. The sooner she could get there, the more lives she could save, and on top of that, she could get rid of the damn Shikon.

"Sir, I'm picking up foreign energy signals in downtown L.A. along with reports of a... man disturbing the peace in the central area of one of the sources of the foreign energy signals."

A man took a swig of some brandy liquid as he listened to the voice of his AI, his other hand instantly raised up and drawing up a keyboard on the window in front of him. Quick fingers drew up the various news channels to see for himself what exactly could be going on.

Taking another swig of his drink, he lifted a brow as he saw a... man. It was hard to tell really. His hair was obscenely long, his clothing looked like they were either rather expensive bath robes or a dress. It didn't help that when the man turned towards one of the news channels camera's, make up could be spotted.

In all honestly, he looked more like a bitchy crossdresser than someone that could do actual harm. That is, until some rather creepy looking appendages burst from his back and pulled some kids towards him with the same appendages.

"Looks like I'm not going to enjoy the day off. JARVIS, it's time for Papa to go to work."

"Very well Sir, I'll get the suit ready. Shall I also notify Ms. Potts?"

"No. Simply cancel whatever plans she had made for me today." he placed the glass on a nearby table and began to move to the lower level of his house.

Whistling a rather upbeat tone, he put in the password that would allow him into his garage, and smirked at the sight of his cars lining the one side. A perk of being one of the richest men in the world.

Stepping onto a platform, machines started suiting him up in his ever so classic red and gold Iron Man suit. It was when the helmet was placed on, that Pepper walked in, more like stormed.

"What are you doing? Canceling all your appointments... Oh god, what's going on now?"

"Just a little domestic disturbance that turned... freaky."

Her stance righted itself and she rolled her eyes at him, crossing her arms over her chest. "Really, do share."

"Can't. Gotta go save the day. You can have JARVIS update you." flipping the mask of his helmet down and standing up straight, he launched himself into the air and took off towards where Mr. Freaky was getting a little touchy-feely with the kiddies.

But God, did he love to be the hero.

Sam struggled in the... thing's hold, trying to free himself and get over to Mikaela who was also trapped in a coiled... thing. His eyes darted off towards where Bee was, and off in the distance, he could make out the other Autobots approaching.

They had been enjoying a relaxing Saturday when suddenly, out of nowhere, some crazy guy showed up and attacked the nearby people. Sam was even sure, that a few of them were dead.

The instant him and Mikaela had been grabbed, Bee had transformed and was attacking the monsters that seemed to be at the man's command. And he was using that term, man, lightly. No normal man had slimy tentacles sprout out of their back... and Alice didn't count. She had been a pretender sent to gain information on the Key of Matrix from him.

The monsters seemed endless, but Bee towered pretty much over them. Now, Sam was willing to accept a lot of things since he bought his 'first car' back in high school. Aliens existed, and could hide themselves out on earth by pretending to be one of the various modes of transportation. Such as a car, jet, truck, jeep and so forth. Secret organizations formed by the government to keep such aliens a secret from the public, also did in fact exist.

Monsters that looked like they came straight out of ones worst nightmare? That was a new one for him, and if you had asked him five minutes ago, he would have said that person needed help.

Hearing a pained cry, he turned back to Mikaela, trying to reach for her when he noticed... Mr. Monster's tentacle start squeezing her.

"Mikaela! Mikaela hang on!"

"Sam!"

He thought it was bad now... the shit hit the fan when two new figures showed up. A man in a flying metal suit and a woman that looked a couple of years older than him armed with nothing more than a sword and bow.

"Let the children go, and I might not beat you to a pulp."

"-!"

"JARVIS?"

"He's speaking Japanese sir. Shall I translate for you?"

Tony, aka Iron Man, hovered on the spot, totally at a loss. What type of bad guy struck on American soil, but didn't bother to speak any actual English? "Do it."

"Let the children go, and I might not pound you."

"Bring me the miko, and I might make their deaths quick and painless."

"Okay~ I'll, get right on that. JARVIS, what the hell is a miko?"

"According to my files, a miko is a Japanese equivalent to a priestess."

"What the hell does he want a... priestess for? Oh, maybe a virgin sacrifice?" he perked up at that, his more perverted nature rearing it's face.

"Sir, incoming attack."

Before Tony could even put up his arms to defend himself, a giant yellow mech blasted the on coming appendages. Turning to face it fully, Tony took it in, JARVIS commenting that it was one of the sources of the foreign energy, the man being another, and the last one quickly approaching.

"So it's not one of mine. Pity." either way he gave the mech a salute as a thanks and prepared to take down the various appendages that started slithering out towards random people.

"Oh no you don't. Didn't you know you're to keep all appendages to yourself at all times during the fight?" firing off his plasma repulsors from the palms of his hands, he kept shooting off appendages. Problem was, they were quickly replaced with new ones.

"Sir, the last foreign energy signal is here and growing in strength."

That was all the warning Tony got before what appeared to be a blast wave, struck down, not only the last remaining monsters, but whatever appendages that had slithered out to grab more people.

Turning to the source, Tony could honestly say, he had not been expecting what had greeted him.

A young woman, a very hot one at that, stood with her hands facing towards Mr. Freaky.

The fact that her top was near non existent wasn't a bad thing either. Her long black hair was pulled away from her face, revealing a woman of asian descent, most likely Japanese. Blue eyes, an oddity for asians, blazed in anger towards Mr. Freaky. In one hand she held a sheathed sword, and a bow was slung across her back, but there was no signs of a quiver. Billowing red pants, and her chest in wraps were all she wore for clothing.

"Naraku."

"Miko."

"Well, if that's what miko's look like..." her eyes cut towards him when he spoke up, a brow raised as she walked past him.

She turned her attention back towards Naraku, as interesting as a flying suit of armor and giant mech's were, the safety for the two he held captive were more important. "Release them."

"Drop your weapons first."

"If I do this, you are to release them, alive, in one piece, and unharmed."

"You have my word." Naraku bowed his head, but kept his eye on her the entire time.

As she lowered her bow, she kept her eyes on Naraku the entire time, she could only grit her teeth when he mentioned for the sword as well, she carefully placed it on the ground and walked forward.

Hands raised as she walked forward as she ignored the man in the suit telling her to step back. She was going to do whatever it took to insure the safety of those two teens and those around. Including using herself as bait and a weapon, not that she was going let Naraku in on her little plan.

With each step closer she made it towards Naraku, he in turn lowered the two before releasing them. The two darted towards the mechs and as soon as they were safely out of harms way, all hell was let loose on Naraku, only to be thwarted by a rather powerful combination of barriers from Naraku and herself.

"Protecting the enemy now? I'm touched miko."

"Simply trying to contain the situation, not make it worse."

With those words spoke, they went at each other like the roles they were born into, natural enemies.

Tony had been shocked when their launched attacks simply hit a wall, an unseen wall. Seeing the young woman go at it without any weapons and keeping up while she was at it. In fact, looked like she was kicking ass and taking names.

And the moves she was putting to use, put herself into some interesting positions, that he couldn't help but admire.

As for the kids, taking a quick glance their way, he could see that they were fine, if not a little shaken up.

"Sir, I'm picking up on military radio making their way here."

"Oh? Is Rhodey with them?"

"I am unsure."

"Would be so much easier to explain this if he's involved."

"Sir, the woman is releasing high amounts of unknown energy."

Turning his attention back to the fight, he could only lift a brow when a bright light began to form around the woman. When it continued to grow in intensity, he had to shield his eyes to block out the light. After a few minutes, when the light died down, he lowered his arm and only saw the woman.

She was dusting herself off of glittering ash and then reached to pick something off the ground. As she straightened, he could only raise a brow and smirk at the rather adorable scowl she wore.

Kagome herself scowled down at the jewel. But when the sound of of the man in the flying suit touched down, she looked towards him with a raised brow as she lowered the hand holding the jewel. Turning away from him, she took in the mechs and the quickly approaching vehicles. Either police or military if she had to guess.

Hearing the man walk up to her, she turned her attention to him, eyeing the strange suite and mask. She had obviously missed out on a lot while time hopping and saving the world in the past.

The sound of slight air pressure and metal sliding against metal, she was brought out of her thoughts as the mask portion of his helmet lifted to reveal the face of the man in the suit.

"Hello beautiful. New here?"

Seeing his lear of her body, Kagome could only roll her eyes. This man was almost as bad as Miroku. He hadn't asked her to bare him any children yet, or groped her. So far.

Shaking her head, she went towards her weapons to pick them up. And to think, Sesshoumaru had commissioned the blade for the purpose of actually defeating the monster that was Naraku.

As she bent down to retrieve her weapons, she heard a low whistled that caused her to freeze momentarily. Snapping back up to her height and turned to face the man that still stood behind her. He had a hand raised holding his chin as he once again praised her form. It did not help that her chest was in wraps as her haori had been ripped to shreds prior to arriving here.

"You obviously work out. I've been looking for a personal trainer, interested in taking on a challenge?"

Plopping herself on the spot, a sign that she was ignoring him, she awaited for the ones in charge to arrive to explain as best she could.

"Oh don't be like that. Besides, if those catch up, they are not going to play nice, unlike myself."

When she continued to ignore the man, she was not prepared for the course of action he was take. She let out a startled cry as she was suddenly picked up and thrashed around and demanded to be put down.

"I'd hang on if I were you."

The moment she realized the ground was no longer beneath the man's feet, she instantly wrapped her arms around his neck as best she could and whimpered at the face that it would be awhile before she got back home or the past.

Sam and Mikaela could only watch as the man in the suit took off, with a very reluctant passenger as the others arrived.

"Sam, Mikaela, you guys alright? What happened?"

"Not sure to be honest. This man appeared out of nowhere, along with these... monsters and then the next thing I notice, Mikaela and I were hostages." Sam wrapped an arm around Mikaela's shoulders, trying his best to comfort her after this recent ordeal.

"Don't forget the man in the metal suit and the woman."

"Man in a metal suit?" Lennox was not able to wrap his mind around that one, even after working with the Autobots for a year now.

"That would be Tony Stark."

All faces turned towards the one that spoke up, seeing another man of military. Though instead of wearing field gear, he wore the more formal uniform. Navy blue jacket and slacks, shiny black shoes, crisp white shirt with black tie. Numerous ribbons and pins easily seen and to Lennox and his men, read and understood.

"And the woman?"

The man turned towards Mikaela with a raised brow. "Woman?"

"Yeah, you're... Tony Stark showed up, and then this woman shortly after. And then he took off, taking her with him."

The others could only watch how the man pinched the bridge of his nose and mutter something under his breath.

"Could you describe this woman to me?"

Mikaela spoke up to answer the question. "Uh, she seemed asian, maybe Japanese? She wore these baggy red pants, her chest is in wraps..."

Bee suddenly provided a holographic picture of the woman.

"Yeah. That's her. She saved our lives."

Nodding his head, the man turned towards Lennox and his own men. "I know this is somewhat of an intrusion, but I'm going to need a report of what exactly happened on my desk."

"Yes sir. Under whose name am I sending the report to?"

"James Rhodes. Don't forget the Lieutenant colonel, or one for your own commander." he handed a card to Lennox and nodded his head before returning to a car that the others hadn't seen.

"Was he one of your men?"

"He is... an asset to this country." as he turned to continue on back towards the car, he pulled out a cell phone to call said 'asset' Muttering under his breath as he finally got a ring tone through. "Tony, you better have a good explanation for all of this."

As for the said woman herself, Kagome had a feeling she should have stayed home and in bed this morning. She had decided instead, to ignore the feeling in the pit of her stomach on how the day was going to be awful.

Nope. Instead she followed a stupid and upset Inuyasha back through the well, fought a stupid toad youkai for a stupid shard, where Naraku showed his stupid face and cast a stupid spell. Now she was in modern day America where men, perverted men, wore armoured and flying suits and mechs actually walked around.

It wasn't even noon yet.

And if the man went to cop one more feel, she would make sure he felt her wrath despite his damn suit.

* * *

**AN:** It took me forever to write up an ending for this one. And I mean forever. Either way, I hope you all enjoyed this! Read, enjoy, and review!


End file.
